teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Dead Zone
The Dead Zone is the a movie of the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series. It was originally first released in 2007 by a group called Neighbourhood Cluck,which some consider as TeamFourstar.This movie was re-released on the TeamFourStar Youtube channel on November 4, 2013. 'Summary' The movie starts with Piccolo blowing up a large rock.He has plans to put a castle in the place, once he rules over the world.It'll have all the things the things a castle requires, like walls and subjects.He then sees some mysterious shadows and asks himself if they're running on air, which is ridiculous since they can fly. Ginger the leader of the gang then orders his gang to F*ck him up! Piccolo then responds that they can better kill him, to the point that he get's blown by the trio.Kami then feels everything and Mr. Popo asks if he's okay.When he then says that he thinks that Piccolo has been slained, to which Mr. Popo answers that Kami would've known if that was true(meaning that he would fade away).Mr Popo then repeatedly calls Kami a drama-queen. Kami then declares the return of Garlic Jr. After the intro, we cut to Gohan who is reading Huckleberry Finn and then sees a word he never heard of before, which starts with a N,and then Chi-Chi calls him for lunch and to help her set the table.Goku has caught another fish and Ox-King arrives when Gohan comes home. He has brought money and wants to see his daughter.He also brought Gohan a gift, which is books,what Gohan doesn't seem to like. Gohan then thinks the Ox-King got a stroke, but in fact it's Ginger, the Henchmen's leader who arrived. Nikki also seemed to have arrived and ate Chi-Chi's pears, much to her annoyance. Ginger wants the dragonball, so he orders Chi-Chi to give her Gohan.Chi-Chi refuses to give Gohan and offers her to give the dragonball.Ginger then considered to take Ox-King, but then reconsiders not too because he is fucking fatass and then he wants Gohan. Chi-Chi attacks Ginger, but quickly loses and the trio took Gohan. Goku comes by and he asks what happened, since he heard lunch. Chi-Chi then says that they took...., but before she can finish her sentence Goku is distracted by Ox-King and greets him.Chi-Chi asks him to focus and says that they took Gohan.Goku is then fed up about the news, since he can't miss the lunch,because it's the fourth most important meal of the day, right before brunch.He's now going to get Gohan back, hopefully right before dinner.He asks what they're going to eat and then says it'll be chicken and waffles. Back at Garlic Jr's hideout, Garlic Jr complains that he asks for a dragonball and that they brought back a toddler.Sansho tried saying that they DID bring a dragonball, but Garlic Jr keeps whining about taking off the hat. The henchmen than convinced that it brings back the chinese prince-look together, and since he's his size he can rock that shit.Gohan says that his father won't let them get away with this, but the henchmen weren't convinced since they beat Piccolo and he's strong as sh*t. But when they were told that the father beat Piccolo by himself,which make garlic Jr. realise that his father is Goku. And then he gets upset asking how did he stole his kid, to which Nicky responds that they first beat up his wife. Garlic then changes his plans and orders his henchmen to get the last 2 dragonballs. Back at Kame House, Krillin,Goku and Bulma look at the dragon radar and find out that someone is indeed collecting the dragonballs.They don't know why they took Gohan, and goku responds that they want a good ol' Fanny whoopin', Bulma not knowing what this means, makes so Goku say that Chi-Chi doesn't like her family to swear.Bulma tells that butt isn't a swear word. We then cut to a scene where Gohan is running from Nicky, since he smells like hair spray and shave butter.He then hates his job of babysitting and takes a bite of an apple.Gohan then hits Nicky and says that he's it. Nicky then suggests to go back to the room. Gohan then is hungry and takes a bite from an apple from the tree. Nicky warns Gohan to not eat the apple, but Gohan is stubborn and eats the apple.Hopefully he packed his back, because he's going on a trip....... Ginger has collected the dragonballs and gave them to Garlic Jr, who's ready to summon Shenron. He's actually very impressed by this.Before the eternal dragon can finish his sentence, Garlic Jr already says he wants to become immortal. The Eternal Dragon can't remember the last time someone actually asked for that.He then grants his wish and leaves. He got his immortality and Goku arrives to fight.He asks if they stole his kid and he doesn't have to worry, because he's high in the throne room.When Goku says that he can fly, Ginger comments about his stupidity.Then Kami arrives and asks what Goku's doing here, to which he responds that he's here for his son.Garlic Jr isn't suprised to see Kami and so is Kami. Kami then let Goku to go after his kid, as he will handle Garlic Jr. Goku remembered that he skipped lunch, and asks himself if there's a cafeteria somewhere, but.... it's just a castle.The henchmen asks if he wants ginger, cinnamon or pepper. But those aren't foods, but things you put on foods. Back at Garlic Jr and Kami, he asks if Kami is mad that he almost got him killed, but Kami is more confused, why he wants to kill Piccolo instead of him.Not that it matters,of course. He wants to put Garlic down, but it'll fail because he got immortality. So he wanted to have Kami killed and then used the dragonballs.'' ''Ooh... Sh*t.. ',wow... he dodged the bullet on that one..''. Thank god his henchmen are so competent, or are they? We cut to the scene where they get beat up and Goku then asks where the throne room is, but he gets blasted, but at the same time he got help from a stranger, who is actually Krillin.He's offering some help, but Goku doesn't really need some.He mentions he saw a second power beam who was.... Piccolo's one. He survived! Ginger confused about this, asks why he's alive and Goku explains it. Krillin then feels some liquid, more specifically urine coming from above, then he looks and sees that it's Gohan and he drinks the urine. Continuing with the fight between Garlic Jr and Kami, he asks where his god is now.Garlic Jr suggest that Kami must pray for his life and then afterwards everyone who has ever prayed to Kami,he will ignore it.Kami then uses his Explosive Wave attack to battle Garlic Jr,which seemed successful .Then Garlic Jr declares war against Kami.Back at Goku's fight he takes it back that he doesn't need help and asks Krillin to help him get Gohan. Sansho then says take he is going to break his Krillin's butt.Krillin then gets saved by the Explosion Wave attack of Piccolo and he's glad that he is on the good side.He was actually aiming for the Short,Bald one, but Sansho will do.He's not so tough anymore without his 2 backup dancers is he?Sansho doesn't like it, because Piccolo is mean like that.Then Piccolo sarcastically offers him to grab a few of his friends, so they can all murder him.That would be uncalled for. He's right, because unlike Sansho, Piccolo doesn't need any help. Piccolo took care of Sansho.Back at the fight with Ginger and Nicky they pull swords out of their body, which is unfair for Goku.Nicky then orders Goku to stand still, but Goku dodges them and saying ''No'' simultaneously.Then they cut of a bit of his hair and says granger danger,which hits Nicky.Then he also kicks Ginger and uses his Kamehameha Wave to take care of the both of them.Ginger says that he ain't got shit, meaning that his blast is way more powerful than Goku's.But he's wrong and hits Ginger.Then Nicky rambles about the last time he fought a guy with a pole that big.He then gets caught in the blast dies along with Ginger. Back with Kami's fight against Garlic Jr, Garlic asks what's wrong and if he can't get up.Then he lays on Garlic Jr, which he thinks that he is making this weird.Kami plans to blow them both up to bits.Garlic Jr is not impressed since he will party in the throne room and then asks what part of immortality he doesn't understand.Piccolo then comes along and he agrees with Garlic Jr for once and asks Kami not to blow himself up right now. Then he assumes his men are defeated and when Piccolo says that they can go with that right now.Garlic Jr then doesn't believe his men are dead.Goku then comes up and Garlic Jr says that if you want to kill someone right, you got to kill them yourself. Piccolo then will remember that quote to use it against his opponents.Garlic Jr then transforms into a larger,muscular version of himself.For a second there, Goku was sure that he was going to yawn spaghetti or something. Garlic Jr now takes both Piccolo and Goku at once and tried blasting them away.Goku then says to Kami to stay where he is and to do not move anywhere.Kami swear that if he didn't knew him, he would called him a smartass.Piccolo then punches Garlic Jr, with little to no effect.Goku is now attacking Garlic Jr and garlic Jr uses another strong blast, which makes the ceiling collapse and makes Krillin run from it, but shortly he gets hit by it and drops Gohan.Piccolo then says his wrist doesn't hurt ALOT, but it feels uncomfortable,maybe he'll get a wrist bracelet or something.Garlic Jr then comes along grabs Piccolo and pummels both Goku and Piccolo to the ground, while making a bad pun, which Goku gets. Then Goku takes of his weighted clothes off and so does Piccolo.Then Piccolo questions as to why he bring his weighted clothing and Goku also questions the same.Piccolo then responds that he doesn't have a house to leave them in. Goku then suggests to buy a house with the Ox-King's money. Piccolo then questions in what world he lives in. Goku responds with one with a house..... and a wife... and a son. Piccolo doesn't care about Goku now, because of his stupidity.Then they both attack Garlic Jr, who demends them to give them their vegetables.Then they both attack him with an energy blast. Piccolo and Goku begin to argue about who killed Garlic Jr and Kami reminds them that he is immortal.They don't listen to Kami. Piccolo claims its his kill and Goku said it isn't a competition, since he already won it.Then they begin to fight for it, but the ground is shaking. Garlic Jr is 110% done with this and opens the Dead Zone to suck everyone up.Meanwhile Piccolo and Goku keep fighting the ground collapses and then they fall.The Dead Zone continues to suck everything up and Garlic Jr says this is the same dimension they banished his father to. Kami asks if this is how his father recieves conjugal visits. garlic Jr then says that he can eat a dick,the reagalgreen dustbin.'''He continues to suck up the hideout and Piccolo is disappointed that ''his castle gets sucked up.He then gets sucked up by the dead zone, but gets saved by Goku who says that Garlic Jr is not dead (how ironic).Then Piccolo claims victory and attacks Garlic jr, but his attack failed.When Goku asks if he can take a turn he says that he must shut up. Meanwhile Krillin gets almost sucked up and Garlic Jr. says that everyone is going to get sucked up eventually. Gohan then says that he must leave Goku alone and uses a attack who hits Garlic Jr and sucks him up into his own dimension.Gohan wakes up in Goku's arms and Gohan asks what happened, but Goku thinks he had won.Piccolo is going to steal the kid and everyone flies off happily like nothing happened. On a side note, Krillin calls Nappa, who asks him a few questions.The first one was "Why would he summon the dead zone?The only thing that could defeat him?'' Krillin answers that he wrote himself up with the whole immortality thing and he pretty much regretted it immediataly afterwards. The second question is 'I mean no offence,but,Why exactly were you there?"'' Krillin responds with that he brings a humanistic edge to the setting.The last question was ''Why did you let yourself getting peed on?'' The better question is, ''How much would you pay me to get peed on?,Krillin responds. He is going to get far into the business, which makes Krillin happy. ''Eventually the film "Skygina" was produced. It grossed 7 million Zeni in its first week. Due to Krillin's lack of foresight, however,as well as a convoluted contract, he recieved no money from the film and was stricken from the credits.He now lives broke as the day he was born, at Kame House. This is the end of the Movie. 'Cast' *Lanipator as Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Krillin *Remix as Kami, Sansho *MasakoX as Gohan, Goku *Hnilmik as Chi-Chi *Kirbopher as Ox-King *Takahata101 as Ginger, Nappa *Antﬁsh as Nicky *KaiserNeko as Garlic Jr. *LittleKuriboh as Narrator 'Trivia' *The re-release of this movie differs greatly from the original in several ways: *The entire movie was re-written and re-recorded with higher-quality audio, jokes relevant to the series, and many characters being redubbed (ie Megami33 as Bulma). *Goku's idiocy and Gohan's intelligence are now present and consistent with the rest of the series. *The movie now ends with the revelation that it was Krillin pitching a screenplay to Nappa, effectively setting this episode sometime after Episode 30. *The dragon isn't creditted in the movie 'The Movie'